In general, a wireless network system serves to sense surrounding information by distributing hundreds or thousands of small sensor nodes over a wide area, generate data on the sensed surrounding information, and transmit the surrounding information to a distant information collector. The wireless network system is used for a military purpose, a purpose of measuring natural environments, a purpose of surveilling emergent situations, and the like. The sensor nodes serve to generate data on the sensed surrounding information. In addition, the sensor nodes operate as routers for transmitting data received from another sensor node to the next sensor node.
In addition, the wireless network system transmits information data, which is generated by the sensor node that is a data source, to a distant information collector that needs the information data through multi-hops. Accordingly, the wireless network system needs a suitable routing protocol so as to set an optimal path when transmitting information data. Furthermore, as areas to which the wireless network system can be applied have been widened, transmission of massive data such as image data is required.
Accordingly, a technique for securing a mean lifetime of a wireless network system by previously preventing a bottleneck from occurring at a specific node, increasing a transmission speed of data by reducing the hop count to the sink node connected to the information collector, and reducing power consumption of a battery has to be developed.